


Winter Moon: Wind of Change

by NamikazeKamui



Series: The Moon Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, HP/Naruto, Harry Potter is Shiranui, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamikazeKamui/pseuds/NamikazeKamui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - In the past when Rikudo Sennin fought against Juubi, he was helped by a great spirit in a form of a white wolf and then disappeared without a trace after Rikudo Sennin defeated the Juubi and created nine Bijuu from it. However, few hundred years after the era of Rikudo Sennin, the great spirit appeared once more and with its appearance, the wind of change came...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Shiranui is Harry Potter, not an OC. He used the name Shiranui after he became one of the Okami or great spirits.  
> Note 2: This story is AU; it means it will not follow the canon timeline.  
> Note 3: This story does not have a beta-reader and will stay like that until it finished.  
> Note 4: English is not my first language, so there will be some errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Naruto, and some other fandom in this story for they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment, not for some kind of profit.

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, canon divergence, alternate universe (bye bye canon timeline), time/dimensional travel, violence, torture, blood, gore, characters death, bashings, powerful-Harry, Okami-Harry, some good Uchiha clan members, no Uchiha-massacre, sticky, Mpreg, and maybe more later.

000

Many did not know that when Rikudo Sennin fought against the Juubi, he was helped by a white wolf with red marks around its body. No one, not even Rikudo Sennin, knew the reason why this white wolf appeared in front of the sage and then helped him fought Juubi. No one, not even the Sennin, knew where the white wolf came from, but because it helped him, he knew it was not a demon.

The white wolf stayed with the Rikudo Sennin thirteen years after he defeated the Juubi and had a family along with two sons. After staying with the mortal-god for thirteen years, the white wolf disappeared in the middle of the night, never known its whereabouts by everyone for eight hundred years.

000

**Rei no Ryooiki (Spirit Realm)**

in the garden that existed in the Rei no Ryooiki, there was a Victorian-style gazebo. Inside it there was a sleeping teenager with a neck-length white snow hair and wearing a royalty black-white male kimono. He was sleeping until a small yellow bird came and woke him up from his slumber.

The teenager blinked his eyes open before looked at the yellow bird perching on his raised left knee. Gently he brushed the top of its head, making it chirped in happiness before it flew away, leaving the teenager once again alone in the gazebo.

At the same time the bird flew away, a dark aura appeared in the gazebo, making the white-haired teenager looked to his right side. He arched his eyebrow when he saw the familiar figure of his friend appeared in a swirl of black smoke.

“There you are, Shiranui,” said the hooded male with a smile towards the white-haired teen.

The white-haired teen that now we knew as Shiranui, looked at the hooded one before asked, “Is that a reason why you come here, Shini?”

Shini sat down on the chair in front of his friend. “Because I’m worry about you,” he told him truthfully. “You continue to stay here from the day you came back from the mortal realm eight hundred years ago.” He tilted his head slightly. “Was there something happened back there?”

Shiranui rested his chin on his right hand. “Why do you think something happened back there?” he asked his friend with a bored look on his face.

Shini stared at the white-haired teen straight in the eyes. “Because when Father commanded you to come back, I could see your anguish and pain in your eyes even though you tried to hide it,” explained the hooded man. “From there I concluded that something must be happened in the mortal realm, something that made you in truth did not want to come back here.”

He did not react at Shini’s words and continued to look at the older male with half-closed eyes. “I do not want to talk about that, Shini,” he said to the hooded man coldly. He crossed his legs and asked, “Is that a reason why you come here besides asking the reason why I was so depressed back then?”

Shini knew with that kind of tone, Shiranui was telling him that he did not want to talk whatever had happened to him in the mortal realm eight hundred years ago. With that in his mind, he decided to tell the reason why he came here, “Our Father asked me to tell you that you are needed in his office.”

“I see,” he whispered softly after he heard the reason why Shini came to the gazebo. He rose up from his chair and then teleported from there in a swirl of snow.

Even after Shiranui had disappeared completely from the gazebo, Shini continued staring at the spot where the teenager had been standing. He understood why Shiranui acted cold and aloof most of the time; it was because what had happened to him in his past life as a human.

He was betrayed by the people that he vowed to protect from harm.

They killed him in the name of fear, greed, and jealously.

000

**God’s Office**

Inside a luxurious office we could see a man, no older than twenty-five years old, was reading a file in his hands. He continued to read it until his attention was caught by a swirling snow that appeared in the centre of the room. A smile appeared on the man’s face when he saw one of his favourite sons had come.

Shiranui looked at the divine entity in front of him with his arms inside his kimono sleeves for a second before bowed at Him. “You asked for my presence, Kami-sama?” he asked him.

Kami put the file on the desk before entwined his fingers together under his chin, looking at the white-haired teenager in his office. Maybe not everyone in the Celestial Realm knew that Shiranui was one of his favourites. Not because he was born from the soul of the prophesied child, but because he really cared about humanity and always wanted to help them if he could.

“It has been eight hundred years after you came back from the mortal realm,” said Kami seriously at Shiranui. “You had done everything that you could do to make sure your assignment could protect the humanity from the Juubi.”

Shiranui did not say anything and let Kami continued his talk.

He leaned against his chair and rested his clasped hands on his stomach. “I know you love to stay in the mortal realm with your friend, Shiranui,” he said softly.

“I am a great spirit, I will do what you command me to do,” said Shiranui blankly. “At that time I had prolonged my stay and you need to command me to make sure I would come back to the spirit realm.” He shook his head. “It was true I felt sad for leaving them, but I knew it was the right thing to do.” He let out a small sigh. “So, could you tell me the reason why you ask me to come here?”

“Shiranui, the Shiroi Ookami and one of the Okami, I give you a life-term assignment in the mortal realm,” stated Kami, surprising Shiranui to the bone. “Succeed in this assignment I will grant any of your wish, including letting you to stay in the mortal realm for the rest of your immortal life.”

Now Shiranui never thought he would hear those words from Kami. He knew there was a law that stated a great spirit could not stay in the mortal realm to long for it would tip the balance scale. However, to hear that Kami would grant any of his wish, including staying in the mortal realm with his status as a great spirit still intact, it means something bad must be had happened in the mortal realm. So bad that it would make Kami used his authority as the One Who Rule All to break that one particular code.

However because of his previous human life, he felt wary towards this particular assignment and hoped it was not to kill mortals. It was true that some of the mortals needed to die to make sure the innocents continued to live, but he still hated it.

He knew he had a strange philosophy; he would try not to use force when facing any mortals, including the corrupted one, until he knew he had no other option; however when facing the demons or any supernatural entities, he did not have any regret of using force in the first place.

“What is this assignment?” asked Shiranui intrigued.

Kami smiled at the white-haired teenager who was known as the Shiroi Ookami in the spirit realm.

000

**Mortal realm, Shinobi world, Sengoku Jidai (Warring State Period)**

A swirl of snow appeared on a branch of one of the trees in a thick forest, and along with its appearance, Shiranui appeared wearing his signature black clothes and hooded cloak. The moment he appeared in the shinobi world, he was assaulted with many of screaming souls that could not move on because the circumstances of how they died.

‘This is the reason why I hate to come to the mortal realm when it was in a warring state,’ thought Shiranui grimly. ‘This kind of state period always hurt every great spirits, especially the one who has connection with souls.’ now he knew Shini’s feeling whenever he needed to reap mortal’s souls. It was painful to hear of their crying souls, especially the one who had a lot of regret in their lives or at the end of their lives.

After making sure his mind shield was powerful enough to stop the painful emotions, Shiranui crossed his arms and looked around. He knew he needed to familiarize himself with the shinobi world once more after had gone for eight hundred years, for there must be a lot of change that had happened from the last time he was here.

He sighed a little. ‘The next weeks will be tiring,’ he thought grimly.

Suddenly one particular emotion from someone took over his full attention. He could sense that this particular emotion was coming from a child, maybe a child between eight to ten years old. With that in his mind, Shiranui closed his eyes and opened his mind eye to ‘see’ where the source was.

In his mind eye he saw a child with strange hair colour; the right side was black while the left side was white, was running from three older men with images of white-red fan on the back of their clothes. He too could sense the malice from the men and knew the child would die if he did not do anything.

Stopping the mind eye, Shiranui then rushed to where the child was. He knew in this era children would die young for they were pushed to fight in wars that should have been only be attended by adults, but that did not mean he needed to ignore someone when he knew he could help him.

It was true he had the power to help people, but he too knew he could not help everyone for it was only an illusion. Why he had that kind of thinking? Because he knew that some of the people did not appreciate a person like him, a saviour, a helper, a hero, and loved it when they saw a person like him failed his/her missions. Bad really, but it was real and existed in any realms, not only in the mortal realm.

He arrived in the place that his mind eye had showed him, right at the time the boy was cornered by the three older men. He then summoned his trusty weapon; Hokkyokusei, a death scythe with black handle that had glowing blue veins on it, a blue gem at the end of the handle, and a beautiful blue crystal as its blade. He had made this particular weapon from a crystal that he found in the centre of Eien no Faye, a realm where the eternal winter existed. That was a very frightening place for nothing could survive to long when going there.

Fortunately for him, he was the great spirit of winter, so that place did not have any effect towards him.

He tightened his fingers around the handle of Hokkyokusei when he sensed the malice from those three men when they pulled out their kunais. Without thinking twice, Shiranui jumped from the branch towards those three men, the blade of his death scythe were gleaming in the darkness.

000

Senju Itama, the younger brother of Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama, was looking at the three Uchihas that had been chasing him with dread. He had tried to escape his pursuers but he knew with them more experienced than him, he could not escape.

“Now you cannot escape, Senju,” said the first Uchiha. “I will make sure to leave your body intact so your family will find you.”

The others smirked evilly at the horrified Itama. Slowly they approached the boy, dark intent was emitted from their chakra, making the boy could not escape.

However, in a blink of an eye, a person wearing a black hooded cloak stood between him and the three Uchihas. His or her hands holding a large scythe with black handle with glowing blue veins and a blade made from a blue crystal, something that he never had seen before.

Then with another blink of an eye, blood gushed out from those Uchihas’ waists and it not stopped there, when they dropped to the ground, their bodies started to be engulf by ice. After the three Uchihas became ice solid, the hooded one snapped his or her fingers, and right after he did that, those three freezing Uchihas exploded into small chunk of ice blocks

The hooded one only watched with disinterest at the dead bodies that had exploded into small chunk of ice blocks before turned his or her attention towards him, making the boy to flinch slightly in fear but that did not mean he would let himself being killed. With a firm resolve in his mind, he took a kunai from the weapon pouch and grasped it tightly in his hand.

He soon realized that this mysterious person did not have any intention to hurt or kill him and it could be seen from his or her action towards him, he or she only tilted his or her head slightly to the right side as if he or she tried to contemplate something.

After finding something that must be he or she deemed worthy, the hooded figure dismissed the weapon in  a swirl of snow before gave his or her right hand towards Itama. “Come, I will take you back to your clan,” the hooded figure said with a voice that could not be distinguished as a female or a male.

“I-I don’t trust you!” he told the hooded figure. “You could be an enemy that try to lure me into a false safety before then kill me.” He raised the hand that gripping the kunai.

“If I really want to kill you like them,” he pointed towards the dead bodies behind him, “then I would have already did that in the first place. Nothing can stop me from doing that.”

The person was right, if he or she really wanted to kill him, then he or she would already do that when he or she decided to kill those three Uchihas. With that in his mind, he put back the kunai into the weapon pouch before hesitantly put his hand on this mysterious person’s own hand.

Right after his hand rested on the hooded one’s hand, he was thrown to the air. This action made him screamed  in slight fear but then he was landed on his or her back in a piggyback position.

“If you do not trust me, you can put your kunai against my throat,” said the hooded one. “That way you can slit my throat if I decide to betray you.”

Itama was surprised at this person’s words. He never thought he would meet someone who would let the others put a sharp thing on his throat, easily to cut down when he knew he had been betrayed by his  so called saviour. Taking a deep breath, the boy pulled his kunai back from the weapon pouch and rested the sharp side of it against this person’s throat.

“Hold on tight,” whispered the hooded figure to Itama before he or she leap towards a tree in high speed.

Knowing he would be in a one hell of a ride, Itama tightened his arms around the hooded figure’s shoulders. And that was when he realized something strange from his ‘saviour’. He did not sensed it from the moment he or she had arrived in the middle of the fight for he was too busy fearing for his life.

His ‘saviour’ did not have any chakra in his or her body.

000

Shiranui contemplated what he had done from the moment he had arrived back into the mortal realm. When he thought he would need to investigate everything in this new era, that plan went out of the window when he sensed someone needed his help. At first he did not want to help, but the fear from this someone really strong and made him could not ignore it.

And what he had found? A child was being chased by three older men. That was a scene he would never ignore. He despised a scene where an adult would bully or try to kill a child, well he knew that child was a shinobi, but still a child!

So without thinking twice he called Hokkyokusei from its dimension and he then cut the men’s sides along with freezing them into ice blocks. Of course his help was being looked up as one of the plot to kill the child. What an absurd, stabbing someone else’s back when he or she did not realize it was something that he did not like. He more preferred his targets knew about what he wanted to do so it would give him some challenge.

To make sure the boy would trust him when he took him back to where his clan was, he offered the boy to put his kunai across his throat so if he decided to betray the boy, he could cut down his jugular. He knew his offer surprised the boy, but he did not have anything to lose, so he would give that offer to him.

No mortal could kill him. True it would be a pain in the ass when the boy cut down his jugular, but he would not die from it.

“What are you?” whispered the boy on his back.

Shiranui did not stop running when he heard the boy’s question. “What do you mean by that?” he asked the boy.

“I-I cannot sense any chakra from you,” he could hear fear in the boy’s voice. “Everything has chakra inside them, but you... you don’t have it. What are you?”

Shiranui did not answer the boy’s question for they had arrived near the land that belonged to the Senju clan. With ease he put the boy back to the ground and gently pushed him to where his clan lived. However the boy suddenly became stubborn and did not budge from where he was standing. This made Shiranui arched his eyebrow in question.

“You still didn’t answer me,” said the boy. “What are you?”

The white-haired spirit only let out a small sigh before poked the boy on the forehead with his two fingers. Right when his fingers touched the boy’s forehead, he used his power to put him to sleep. Hastily he caught the boy before he could drop to the ground and then rested him against a tree that not too far from there. To make sure someone with an evil intention could not kill or hurt the boy, he drew a protection seal on the ground. After he had finished did that, he let a small portion of his aura to come out from his body, alerting this boy’s family.

Of course he had already disappeared from that place when someone from the boy’s family arrived to investigate the sudden surge of power that had come from nowhere.

000

**Shinobi world, mortal realm, Sengoku Jidai, six years later.**

A lot of change had happened to Shiranui from the day he came to the mortal realm and saved the boy that now he knew was coming from the Senju clan, a descendant one of his friend’s sons, six years ago. He had decided to travel around the elemental countries and learned anything that was important for his future in this realm.

He too had made a name for himself in this era for his work as someone who helped innocents and civilians from bandits, rogue shinobi, and some of the corrupted rich people. He was known as Yuurei because of his ability to appear and disappear without anyone realized like a ghost.

Of course with his existence started to be known by everyone in the elemental countries, some of them would try to kill him or ask him to join their clan. He knew that one day he would become a member of one of those clans, but he knew that day was still far away.

At this moment he was relaxing on the top of the tree after he had rescued a royal family that wanted to be killed by their own relatives. While relaxing his mind started to wander to the time when he met the Senju and the Uchiha brothers.

**_-Flashback-_ **

_He watched the battle between the two descendants of his friend’s sons from the top of a high tree with a blank expression. Those two clans were the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. For the truth, this battle should never happened in the first place, but because of that thing, everything had gone to hill from the moment he had come back to Rei no Ryooiki._

_That thing had played with his friend’s older son’s vulnerable mind after his soul mate died in the hand of bandits that had been possessed by high-ranked devils. It had manipulated the older son in his anguish and guilt to create what every great spirits known as the eternal Tsukuyomi, a world that was created from the illusion that was casted by the Juubi._

_He still remembered the day he heard about what happened to the two of his friend’s sons because of that thing, he freeze a large portion of the Rei no Ryooiki and would have made an eternal winter like in Eien no Faye. Fortunately some of his spirit friends successful in calming him down, but from that day he vowed if he had a chance to come back to the mortal realm, he would find that thing and made sure it paid for what he had done to his friend’s sons._

_He rested his right elbow to his left knee before rested his chin on his fisted hand. He was observing the battle in front of him with calculating eyes, trying to make sure the brothers did not kill the others for he had a feeling something bad would happen if they killed each other._

_At this moment he thanked Kami that an Okami like him did not have chakra like the habitant of the shinobi realm. So no one could sense him with their sensor ability for it only could sense chakra, but when he used his power that was when they could sense him._

_He was alerted when he saw the young Senju that he knew as Tobirama readied himself to use one of his techniques. He summoned Hokkyokusei from its dimension and disappeared from where he had been sitting at the same time when Tobirama disappeared from where he was standing._

_A loud clang of two steels clashed against each other rang on the battlefield, taking everyone attention to where the sound came from._

**_-End Flashback-_ **

He chuckled softly when he recall the shocked faces of not only Tobirama, but Hashirama, Madara, and Izuna at his appearance to stop Tobirama’s katana from slashing Izuna’s side with a flat side of his death scythe. Of course his appearance made some of the two clan members to look at him with hostile in their stances, thinking that he came to kill everyone from the Senju and the Uchiha clans.

Fortunately for him, the boy that he had rescued from those three Uchihas, with a name Itama, who he now known as the younger brother of Hashirama and Tobirama, recognized him and told his older brothers that he was the one who had saved him from those dead Uchihas.

Of course he did not wander to long in that place for after Itama had told everyone in the battlefield that he was the one who had saved him, he decided to disappear completely from that place. He had done what he could do to make sure their lives would not go to hell from there. He had interfere with Tobirama’s attack to make sure Madara’s little brother, Izuna, still alive and could help his older brother in making the village that Madara and Hashirama wanted to have from when they were still two young boys.

He had made sure Uchiha Madara did not fall into the insanity of the Uchiha called ‘the Curse of Hatred’.

He scoffed inwardly at the term that had become familiar with the clan that came from Indra, the older son of Rikudo Sennin and the older brother of Ashura, the predecessor of the Senju clan. First of all, the Uchiha clan was not a cursed clan, they unfortunately loved so much that when those loves were taken from them, it changed into hatred. Something that normal to happen to any mortals, only an Uchiha’s feeling ten times stronger than a normal person.

Suddenly he could sense something was wrong in the air and made him became alert. He decided to open his mind eye to see what was the reason of the sudden change in the air, and what he found made him frowned a little. With his mind eye, he found Senju Tobirama was wounded and now lying on the ground not too far from where he was right now.

He closed his mind eye and decided to help the silver-haired man before he succumbed into his wounds. With that in his mind, he then disappeared from the tree branch in a swirl of snow.

000

Senju Tobirama gritted his teeth in annoyance and slight pain. He had gone to do some missions for his clan but was ambushed another clans that did not want him to success in his missions. He had fought against all of them and succeed in escaping, but the wounds on his body had made him could not move.

‘Damn it,’ thought Tobirama angrily. ‘If only I learn some medical Jutsu than maybe this will never happen.’

He touched his wounded stomach and grimaced. From all of the wounds that he had the most severe was on his stomach and he knew he needed to tend it immediately before it became infected. He shook his head when his sight started to become disoriented, a sign that he would lose his consciousness.

‘Damn it, not now...’ cursed Tobirama.

He looked up from his stomach only to flinch back in surprise when he face to face with a person that wearing a black hooded cloak. He soon realized that this person was the same one who had blocked his katana from wounding Uchiha Izuna back then.

“You...” he hissed at the hooded figure that was kneeling in front of him.

The hooded figure only tilted his or her head before whispered, “Yup, you need some help.” He or she then raised his right hand and moved it closer to Tobirama’s face.

The silver-haired Senju tried to move away from the approaching hand, but with the wounds on his body he could not move away. Not only that, his chakra at this moment was low and he could not perform some of his Jutsu to fight this hooded figure.

‘Damn it...’ growled Tobirama, angry at himself for could not do anything. ‘Is this it? Am I going to die now?’

Whatever he wanted to think was stopped for he was sent to the darkness the moment the hooded figure’s hand touched his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously** _

" _You..." he hissed at the hooded figure that kneeling in front of him._

_The hooded figure only tilted his or her head before whispered, "Yup, you need some help." He or she then raised his right hand and move it closer to Tobirama's face._

_The silver-haired Senju tried to move away from the approaching hand, but with the wounds on his body he could not move. Not only that, his chakra at this moment was low and he could not perform some of his Jutsu to fight this hooded figure._

' _Damn it,' growled Tobirama, angry at himself for could not do anything. 'Is this it? Am I going to die now?'_

_Whatever he wanted to think was stopped for he was sent to the darkness the moment the hooded figure's hand touched his forehead._

000

Shiranui put another log into the campfire that he had made after tending Senju Tobirama's wounds. He knew he should have already gone from this place after he had done tending the silver-haired Senju's wounds, but something told him to stay here.

He looked to the right side when the bushes started to part, letting him to see a female wolf appeared with a medium-sized adult deer in her mouth. The wolf approached him and put the deer on the ground near his feet. With a small smile on his face, he brushed the wolf's head affectionately.

"Wait here," he told the wolf before created a kunai made from ice so he could skin the deer. After he did that, he cut a big chunk of meat from it and then gave it to the wolf. "Here, this is for you and your family." He smiled when the wolf barked happily for the meat and took it from his hand.

He watched the fleeting wolf still with a smile on his face; after the wolf had disappeared he turned his attention back to the deer so he could cut another chunk of meat for dinner. After he had cut the meat into small pieces, he put them into the cooking pot that he had put on the bonfire and stirred it.

"I am not going to do that if I were you, Senju-san," said Shiranui without turning around.

The silver-haired man became still at Shiranui's words but he did not let go his grip around the handle of his kunai. "What do you want from me?" he asked the hooded teenager.

Shiranui looked at Tobirama across his right shoulder for a moment before back to his cooking. "I do not want anything from you," he told the silver-haired Senju.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at Shiranui. "There's no way you don't want anything from helping me," he said icily to the hooded teenager.

"Well, sorry for bursting your bubble, but you do not have anything that can be offered to me," he talked back to Tobirama before whispered lowly under his breath, "nothing in this realm can become an offer."

Tobirama did not say other words after the hooded teenager said those words. He then looked at the bandaged wounds around his body and concluded that the teenager was the one who had tended his wounds. However, what made him confused was he did all of this not because he wanted something from him or his clan, but because he wanted to.

He flinched backward when something came to the line of his sight. He blinked when he found a bowl of meat stew was being hold in front of his face. He looked up only to see the hooded teenager was looking at him without his hood on; making him could see his full face for the first time.

The teenager that had 'saved' him had a face that could be said beautiful for a male, white healthy skin colour, a small nose, full kissable lips, and heterochromatic eyes (the left was red and the right was green). Then there were red line marks on the left side of his face; one long vertical line from under the eye to the chin and four horizontal lines with the third was the longest, track from the left cheek to the middle of the right cheek. The last thing from all of that was he had neck-length snow white hair with chin-length side bangs and tied on some of the strand of his hair was two small blue crystal bells.

"Eat," he said simply. "You need to save your strength so you can go back to your clan."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the bowl of stew in front of him.

Shiranui sighed at the paranoia that the shinobi and kunoichi had. "If I really wanted to kill you, it would not be with poison," he stated exasperatedly. "I more prefer to fight face to face with my enemy than using shinobi-style assassination, which including poison." He pushed the bowl towards Tobirama once more, telling the man to take it.

Tobirama glanced from the stew to Shiranui and back to the stew again. He let out a sigh and took the bowl from the teenager's hand so he could start to eat it.

Shiranui stared at Tobirama for another seconds before went back to the stew pot so he could eat too.

000

Tobirama frowned when he did not sense any cold sensation around his body again; the only thing that he could sense was warm sensation. Confused he slowly opened his eyes to see what had made the cold night wind did not touch his body, only to blink when he found a familiar black hooded cloak was draped across his body.

"You need it more than me."

Tobirama turned his head to the right, only to find the white-haired teenager sitting on the wood log without his black hooded cloak. What the teenager was wearing right now was long sleeves black turtleneck with silver zippers from the centre of his chest to the neck, black belt with white wolf on the centre, black pants, black gloves, and black boots.

"Just go back to sleep, I will watch around to make sure no enemies can attack us," the white-haired teenager told Tobirama.

Even though he still did not trust the teenager fully, he knew he needed to save his strength so he could go back to his clan and delivered his missions. However, before he closed his eyes, he decided to ask one thing from the teenager.

"What is your name?" asked Tobirama.

The white-haired teenager stopped poking the fire with a stick and did not say anything for a minute or two. Thinking that the teenager would never answer him, Tobirama decided to go back to sleep, but the voice from the teenager made him woke up once more.

"Shiranui."

"What?" Tobirama looked at the teenager.

The teenager started poking the fire with a stick again while repeating his name to the silver-haired Senju, "Shiranui is my name."

"White wild majesty?" asked Tobirama. "Strange name."

A vein appeared on Shiranui's forehead when he heard that and decided to give a comeback. "Oh, like your name is not strange, the space between two doors."

Now it was Tobirama's turn to have a vein on his forehead. "Don't make a fun of my name, you stupid child!" demanded the silver-haired Senju.

Shiranui glared at the man. "Then do not make fun of my name too!" added the white-haired teen. "Just go back to sleep. You can go back to your clan tomorrow morning or whenever." He then back to the fire with a glare.

Tobirama huffed before turned around so he could sleep on his left side and grasped his kunai as a precaution if the teen wanted to kill him in his sleep. However, before sleep took over his mind, one thing came into his mind.

'Why I don't sense any chakra from him?'

000

Shiranui crossed his legs and arms when looking at the sleeping figure of Tobirama. He continued staring at him before flashes of memories of his human's life came into his mind.

_-Flash-_

_Two warm red eyes looked down at him before a gentle hand touched his cheek._

" _Don't worry, everything is going to be alright," said the owner of the red eyes to him._

_-Flash-_

" _Happy birthday," the red eyes' owner smiled at him. "Today your age is 16 years old."_

_-Flash-_

" _I know you're going to bring changes to the Wizarding world," the red eyes' owner smiled at him. "You're the destined one."_

_-Flash-_

" _Sorry..." the red eyes' owner smiled weakly at him, blood pouring out from his mouth. "Sorry for deceiving you... but... this is... the only way... to make sure... the Wizarding world... changes..." he smiled a gentle smile. "I... know... you can do it... you're my... my most... precious... one..."_

_-End Flash-_

He blinked when he sensed tears trickled down his cheeks. Gently he touched his wet right cheek before with a scoff he brushed away the tears from his eyes. He had promised himself that he would never shed any tears after what had happened to him in his human life.

Nothing would change even if he shed tears like a baby. All he could do was moved forward and did everything he could in his new life as an Okami.

But... why now? Why those memories came back after five hundred years?

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he decided to go to sleep. There was nothing he could do at this moment besides waiting for the morning to come.

000

Slowly he opened his eyes when the chirping sound of birds woke him. He blinked the sleepiness away from his eyes before scratched to lose the kinks in his body. When he did this, he opened his right eye to see if the Senju still there or already had gone from the campfire.

He arched his eyebrow when he did not see the silver-haired man in his previous place the night before. All that he could see was his own black hooded cloak. It looked like the Senju had decided to go back to his clan, but why... why he felt slight concern towards that man? He knew he capable to protect himself from enemies, so why his felt a need to go with him?

Shiranui groaned at his stupid concerned heart and stood up from the ground to wear his hooded cloak back. He stayed silent for a moment, thinking the way to follow the man without making it looked as if he felt concern towards him.

He brushed his face in annoyance and decided to transform into his wolf form. In a blink of an eye, there was a huge wolf standing in the campfire and that wolf was Shiranui himself. His wolf form was a dire wolf with snow white fur, heterochromatic eyes, and red tribal tattoos not only on his forehead, but on his body too.

After made sure nothing was wrong in his wolf form, he ran to where he knew that Senju was right now. He ran across the trees and the bushes in the forest, ignoring the others besides his destination. When he arrived at his destination, he found the Senju was leaning against the tree, holding his wounded stomach, and from that gesture he knew the man's wounds still not healed enough.

'Stubborn...' thought Shiranui in exasperation before deciding to go to the man. But he decided to make sure the man knew he was there with stepping on a stick at the ground.

He watched with disinterest at the alertness that the man gained when he did that. He slowly stepped out from the bushes and moved to the man's line sight. He could see the man became more in guard with his appearance in his line of sight. Well, he could understand why he was in guard like that; it was not every day that he would meet a dire wolf like him in the wild.

He ignored the kunai in Senju's right hand and continued his approach. When he had close enough, he leaped to bite his right hand gently, he knew he had surprised the Senju, but he did not care. With a great strength, he threw the silver-haired man to his back. He knew if the man was not surprised, he would never let this happened.

"What the..." the Senju was startled when he realized that right now he was on the wolf's back. "What are you doing?"

Shiranui did not answer that question and ran towards where the Senju clan was. He could feel the man grasped his furs to make sure he did not drop from his back. Confident that the man had tight grips on his furs, he added more speed in his running so everyone who see was only going to see a blur of white, red, silver, blue, and black.

000

Tobirama was confused right now. When he decided to take a rest along so his wounds stopped throbbing painfully, a big white wolf with red tribal tattoos appeared in front of him. He knew from the moment his eyes landed on the wolf, it was not a normal wolf for there was no way a normal wolf had red tribal tattoos on its body and face.

He was snapped away from his mussing when the wolf bite his right hand, but strangely the wolf did not bite him hard but gently. Then he was shocked when the wolf threw him to its back, making him to ride him like a horse. And after that the wolf ran across the forest to where he knew the territory that belonged to his clan.

'It must be Shiranui-san's summon,' concluded Tobirama.

The wolf continued running for an hour until at last they arrived near the territory that belonged to Senju clan. Tobirama jumped down from the wolf's back and went to look at it. He continued to look at it before brushed the top of its head gently.

"Tell your summoner that I appreciate his concern," he told the wolf before went back home, leaving the wolf alone in the border between two clan territories.

After the presence of Tobirama had disappeared completely, the wolf that we knew as Shiranui scoffed softly before ran from there.

000

Senju Hashirama, the heir of the Senju clan, was walking in haste towards the room where his brother, Senju Tobirama, was being tended for his wounds. He slid the door open, only to find Itama was already there and Tobirama sitting on the futon with bandages wrapped around the wounds on his body. The older brother let out a sigh of relief when realized his silver-haired brother would be alright. With that in his mind, he walked inside and slid the door close behind him before then sat down next to Itama.

"How is your wounds?" asked Hashirama to his brother.

Tobirama looked at his older brother. "I'm fine, our clan medics told me that I needed to stop taking some missions for the next three weeks," he told the older male.

Hashirama nodded in agreement. The most important thing right now was to make sure Tobirama's wounds healed, he could give any missions for the silver-haired man to another Senju members.

"I met him," those words caught the attention of Hashirama and Itama. "I met the one who had saved Itama from the Uchihas six years ago."

Itama leaned towards Tobirama with shinning eyes. "What do you mean by that, Tobi-nii-sama?" he really wanted to know what Tobirama knew about his saviour.

"I don't know a lot about him, but I know his face," after he said that, he started to describe Shiranui's face. "His name is Shiranui."

Hashirama tilted his head. "White wild majesty?" he pondered at the meaning of Itama's saviour's name.

"Maybe it's because of the wolf summon that his family decided to give him that name," said Tobirama.

Itama became silent for a moment before he said, "We need to hide everything about Shiranui from Otou-sama," his older brothers turned to look at him with surprised look on their faces. "Hear me out first. If Otou-sama knew about Shiranui, he would try to make him join our clan so he would fight the Uchihas in the name of Senju."

Tobirama pondered the explanation for a moment before realized that Itama was right. With Shiranui's strange condition of not having chakra inside his body, no one could sense him, not even a sensory type like him. The only time he could sense he had energy inside him was when he created a kunai from ice, and from that he could say the energy he had was not chakra.

"You're right, Itama, we cannot tell Otou-sama about your saviour," agreed Tobirama. "He would send someone to capture him so he would become the clan's weapon against the Uchihas."

Hashirama and Itama were shocked. They never thought Tobirama would agree with what Itama told them. It was like the meeting with Itama's saviour, Shiranui, had created a little change inside Tobirama.

"Hey, Tobi," the silver-haired man turned to look at Hashirama. "Do you have a crush towards Shiranui?"

A throbbing vein appeared on Tobirama's forehead and opened his mouth so he could give his older brother some tongue-lashing.

000

**Uchiha Clan Village, Suzaku Festival, two weeks later**

Shiranui smiled at the smiling face of the Uchihas around him. It was true that right now they were still in war with other clans, especially the Senju, but that did not mean they could not have some fun today. For today was the day to worship their god; Suzaku the vermillion bird, the spirit of rebirth and fire or what everyone called the new beginning.

However, the real reason why he came to the Festival was not to have some fun, but because he wanted to talk with Suzaku herself. It had been five hundred years from the last time he saw her and he needed some of her advices regarding his assignment in the shinobi world.

When walking towards where the shrine was, a child, no older than eight years old, collided with him. Of course because he was taller than the child he did not lose his balance and easily caught the boy before he could hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked the boy softly.

The boy looked up at him with a wide smile on his face. Something that strange to see on the face that belonged to an Uchiha, but he knew from what he had known about Indra, he would act cold and indifferent outside his own family but when with the family he would act with love and care. And he was relieved that his descendants acted like him.

"Yeah, I'm alright," the boy said to Shiranui before he ran to wherever he wanted to go.

He watched the running boy until he disappeared completely from his line of sight, and then he continued his journey towards the shrine where Suzaku resided. However, because he was too busy thinking what he wanted to ask the vermillion bird, he did not sense there was someone who had spotted his presence in the Festival.

000

Uchiha Madara, the heir of the Uchiha clan, was in the Festival with his brother, Uchiha Izuna. He was in the Festival not because he wanted to, but because his brother asked him to accompany him. For the truth, if his brother did not ask him to go with him, he would be in his room reading some scrolls that he wanted to read.

And maybe... finding a way to make his and Hashirama's dream came true; a village for their two clans so they would gain peace and stopped killing each other.

When he was pondering this idea, something or someone from the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He turned his head to the right to see who had caught his attention, only to find the familiar black hooded cloak figure talking with an Uchiha child.

The older Uchiha then decided to follow the hooded figure when he walked away after the child disappeared. Of course his action caught the attention of Izuna, making the younger man to follow him. The two of them followed the hooded figure in a good distance to make sure their presences did not alert the hooded one. They continued walking until they arrived on the shrine where the statue of Suzaku had been placed.

"Why does he come here?" whispered Izuna.

"I don't know," answered Madara softly, "but I have a feeling that we will know the reason why he come here now."

Long with Madara said those words, the hooded one took of the hood from his or her head, and when he saw the face he and Izuna were blushing slightly.

"Oh, my..." whispered Izuna when he saw the hooded one's true face.

Even though the face was beautiful he and Madara knew the hooded one was a male. He had neck-length snow white hair with chin-length side bangs that some strands were tied by ribbons that attached to two small blue crystal bells. He had heterochromatic eyes, the right was green and the left was red. Under his left eye there were red lines under it; the first one was a long vertical line from under the left eye, then there were four horizontal lines with the third longer from the others; it came from his left cheek to the middle of his right cheek.

However, what made the two of them more astonished was when the teenager touched the status that spontaneously lit in fire that brightened the room. Then in a flash, the fire disappeared only to be changed with a life breathing bird of fire. The statue of Suzaku had come to life in front of their eyes.

000

Shiranui had already sensed two presences that following him to Suzaku shrine the moment he took a step away from where the Festival was being held. He knew from the chakra that these two presences had, they were Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna, two strongest Uchihas in Uchiha clan.

He walked into the shrine that belonged to Suzaku and stared at her statue with a small smile on his face. He continued to look at the statue for another minute before slowly took off the hood from his head, letting his face being seen by the Uchiha brothers.

Then after he took off the hood from his face, he touched the statue of Suzaku and watched with a slight smile when it lit on fire that brightened the dimmed room. Then in a flash, the fire disappeared only to be changed with a life breathing bird of fire that every Okami knew as Suzaku, the Vermillion Bird, the Spirit of Heavenly Fire and Summer, and the Symbol of Rebirth and New Beginning.

" **Who had dare to wake me up from my slumber?"** a female voice could be heard around the room.

"It has been a very long time since I met you, Suzaku," called Shiranui, crossing his arms with a smile on his face.

The bird looked down at the white-haired in front of her before tilted her head to the side.  **"That snow white hair and heterochromatic eyes with red lines on the face. Only one person who has all of those marks..."**  whispered Suzaku.  **"Is that you, Shiranui, or what the Heaven knows as the Shiroi Okami, the Spirit of Heavenly Ice and Winter, and the Symbol of Death and Solitude?"**

Shiranui smiled slightly at Suzaku. "I am not the Symbol of Death again, Suzaku. That kind of symbol is now Shini's job," he told the Vermillion Bird. "I am now only the Symbol of Solitude and the Spirit of Heavenly Ice and Winter."

Suzaku looked straight into Shiranui's heterochromatic eyes.  **"And I can understand why Kami-sama took that one particular symbol from your hand after everything,"** she told the white-haired spirit.  **"Now, is that something that you want to ask me, Shiranui?"**

Now the playfulness on Shiranui's face disappeared, only to be changed with seriousness. "Suzaku, I want to ask you, is that THING still alive or has already been dead?" he really needed to know if the THING that had destroyed the sibling bond between his friend's sons still alive or not.

Suzaku knew what Shiranui was talking about. She and the other spirits still remembered the day where the Spirit of Winter nearly freeze the half of Rei no Ryooiki into an eternal winter when he heard the broken bond between of the siblings because of that THING. They still did not know what the THING was, but it looked as if IT worked for another entity that needed to make sure the siblings became enemy with each other.

" **That THING still alive, Shiranui,"** answered Suzaku.  **"However, IT successfully bypassed our eyes. It looked as if IT had another entity's protection under ITS belt."**

Shiranui's eyes flashed with his power when he found out from Suzaku that THING still alive after so many hundred years. If that was true, that meant IT would try to do something to his friend's descendants like in the past. Now he understood a half part of his assignment from Kami; he needed to stop the THING from creating the event that had happened in the past.

"I need to make sure that THING cannot created the same event in the past," said Shiranui to Suzaku. "I need to stop IT from manipulating my friend's descendants like in the past."

" **You have changed that,"** that statement made Shiranui looked at Suzaku with an arched eyebrow.  **"Your intervention in the war six years ago between the Senju and the Uchiha had changed their fates."** She looked to the ceiling.  **"If you were not there, the one who was named Uchiha Madara would lose his brother, Uchiha Izuna, and he would fall into the insanity called the Curse of Hatred."**

Without him turning around he knew Suzaku's words made the Uchiha brothers to gasp in horror and shock. The white-haired spirit only tilted his head and glared at Suzaku. "There is no thing called the Curse of Hatred in the Uchiha clan," he hissed softly. "Indra's clan is the most caring and loving clan that I have ever know. Unfortunately for their deep love, when their source of loves disappears forever, darkness takes over their hearts and that is when hatred appears in their hearts. It can happen to everyone, but the Uchiha clan feels ten times more than anyone."

" **Not every spirits and mortals will think like you, Shiranui,"** said Suzaku.  **"All of them will think that Uchiha clan is a cursed clan for having those demonic eyes called the sharingan."**

"Sharingan is not a demonic eye," hissed Shiranui. "They are eyes that appears from the emotions in an Uchiha's heart. They are not demonic like my winter power is not a curse."

Suzaku smiled at Shiranui before then looked towards the pillar where she knew the Uchiha brothers had been hiding.  **"Mortals, please come out from your hiding place. I want to talk with the two of you,"** he called the Uchiha brothers.

Shiranui moved slightly to the right, crossing his arms with a blank look on his face. He and Suzaku did not need to wait too long for after the vermillion bird said those words, the Uchiha brothers came out from their hiding place.

Izuna looked at Shiranui before asked, "What are you really is and why I cannot sense any chakra from you?"

The white-haired spirit only looked at Izuna for a second before back to Suzaku. "That is because I am spirit like Suzaku here," he told the younger Uchiha brothers. "Our power is not what humans called chakra, but it is mana."

Madara moved forward. "So, it's there a reason why you come to the human world, Shiranui?" asked the older Uchiha to the white-haired spirit.

Shiranui only smiled at the older Uchiha and said, "You do not need to get involved with whatever my assignment is, Uchiha Madara." He crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Just live your life and fulfil your and Hashirama's dream to create a village for children so they do not need to go war."

Madara did not want to be left out and gave a came back, "If your assignment will create complication to my and Hashirama's dream, then it means I need to know the reason why you come here."

Suzaku chuckled at the stubbornness that she knew belonged to an Uchiha came to open.  **"He is a very stubborn human, Shiranui,"** he told the Shiroi Ookami.  **"I have a feeling that he will become your great asset in the future."**

Shiranui looked at the vermillion bird with an arched eyebrow. "Do not talk like as if he is only a thing that I can manipulate to make sure my assignment successful," he told the firebird.

Suzaku shook her head at Shiranui's words. For an aloof and cold spirit, Shiranui really loved and cared about human race. He really similar with Kami, he always cared about his younger children, along with making sure they could protect themselves in the future.

" **Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna,"** barked Suzaku, catching the attention of the Uchiha brothers.  **"From what I have seen for these last past hundreds of years, the two of you are different from the other members of your clan."** She became silent a moment before added,  **"With that, I decide to bestow the two of you with a gift. This gift will make sure your doujutsu doesn't need to act some evil actions to gain the next level of it."**

Shiranui smiled at Suzaku's explanation, when he turned to look at the Uchiha brothers, his smile became wider. He knew it was rare for a spirit like Suzaku to bestow a mortal with her blessing. So to find out that today she decided to bless the Uchiha brothers so they did not need to do any vile actions to gain the next level of sharingan, was a mind blowing even for a spirit like himself.

" **From today, you two and your descendants will never need to do any vile things to gain the next level of your doujutsu,"** said Suzaku.  **"However, this blessing only appears to any of your descendants as long as he or she has an unselfish reason to gain the next level of sharingan."**

"Nice one," said Shiranui with a smile. "The next level of sharingan will appear if he or she in a life and death situation along with a reason to protect someone else." The Shiroi Ookami tilted his head. "However, when he or she has any selfish reason in his or heart, the blessing will never come for them."

Suzaku only nodded her head before gently put her wings on top of the Uchiha brothers' heads.  **"With this I bless you with the Rebirth Fire of Suzaku. Remember; use your power not for selfish gain, but to protect your most important person."**

After she had blessed the Uchiha brothers, Suzaku disappeared from the room in a flash of fire. Realized that he did not need in this place, Shiranui decided to get out from the Uchiha territory. However, before he could take a one step away from the shrine, Izuna moved in front of him, preventing him from walking away.

"Yes?" asked Shiranui, tilting his head slightly. "Is there something that you need from me, Uchiha Izuna?"

Izuna looked at Shiranui for a moment before asked, "Would we meet again, Shiranui?"

The Shiroi Ookami pulled the hood on so no one could see his face fully. "If Kami-sama wants us to meet, we will meet again, Uchiha Izuna and Uchiha Madara," after he said those words, he disappeared in a swirl of snow.

000

**Shinobi realm, a forest where Hashirama and Madara first met, two weeks later.**

Shiranui jumped from one branch to another with a small smile on his face. It had been two weeks after he went to Suzaku shrine to meet with the spirit of heavenly fire. Not only he met with the spirit, but he too met with the Uchiha brothers that everyone knew as Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna. He was thankful when he found out that Madara still seeing Hashirama as his friend and still wanted to create a village with the other man so the children did not need to go to war.

Now it only their fathers could sit down with each other and then talked, maybe they did not have any dilemma in creating their own village. With that in his mind, Shiranui sat down on the branch of the tree that near the river where he knew Madara and Hashirama would meet with each other.

Not long he spotted the two young men walking towards each other. He crossed his legs and rested his chin onto his right hand with a smile on his face. He felt relief with his decision to stop Tobirama's katana from wounding Izuna back then, for if he did not do it, then this event would never happen. These two men would continue to become enemy and that was something that he could not let it to happen.

He needed for his friend's descendants to unite like in the past, far before that THING destroyed it. However, if these two clans united like in the past, that THING would find some difficult to start whatever IT wanted to do in the mortal world.

Maybe for mortal it would be strange for an Okami like him to care about humanity when the majority of the Okami did not care about them. Of course he was different from the majority for he was born from a human's soul, not like the majority that born from Kami's grace. That made him understood the mortals more than the others, and would guide or help Kami's younger children like he wanted it.

He felt some kind of pride when the descendants of Indra and Ashura started to talk about what they wanted in the future. However, the peaceful situation of the event in front of him was disturb by the appearance of a group of shadow humanoid that he knew were that THING'S experiments. They were made from the souls of corrupted humans or what everyone liked to called the Forsaken.

Right the moment those Forsaken appeared, the brothers of those two appeared to help their brothers fought these abominations. He decided to let them solved this problem with their own powers, and if it looked as if they needed some help, he would help them.

Shiranui watched when Tobirama and Izuna appeared in the battlefield to help their older brothers fought against the Forsaken. Those four were really powerful and he had a feeling that in the era of peace, they would become legends among the people of shinobi world. His mussing was broken when he saw one of the Forsaken successfully dodged the Amaterasu from Izuna and now running towards Tobirama whose back was towards the Forsaken, with its poisoned claws readied to be sunk into the silver-haired man's body.

000

Hashirama and Madara did not understand why their talking suddenly changed into a battlefield against these strange humanoid creatures. When they came here, they only wanted to talk about what they needed to do to make sure their dream came true, but before they could find the answer for that question, a group of humanoid creatures appeared from the black abyss that came to exist on the ground in front of them. They did not know what the reason of these humanoid creatures in attacking them, but they had a feeling that it had a connection with their decision to create a village for the future generations.

Madara dodged the swipe of sharp claws towards his face and kicked the abnormal hard on the guts. He then dropped down to let other sharp claws that wanted to take his face swung on top of his head. Without thinking twice, he performed hand-seals and then uttered, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

A massive orb of roaring flame shot out from Madara's mouth towards the two abnormal that wanted to kill him. Because the fire Jutsu was too fast, those two could not dodge or run away, and that burning them into ashes.

Hashirama jumped away from his own enemy before clasped his hands together and uttered, "Mokuton: Jukai Koutan!"

Trees suddenly grew and attacked the abnormal that wanted to kill him. While the abnormal dodging the trees, Hashirama ran towards it and then stabbed his kunai right into its neck, killing it instantly.

After they killed their representative enemies, Madara and Hashirama stood back to back while looking at the abnormal that now surrounding them. When they thought they did not have any choice but used their stronger attacks, Tobirama and Izuna appeared in the battlefield with their hands performing the hand-seals for their own Jutsu.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!" Tobirama expelled a large quantity of water in the form of powerful torrent towards three of the abnormal.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" Izuna creates a powerful gust of wind towards the rest of abnormal, sending them right onto the trees.

"Tobirama!" yelled Hashirama when he saw his younger brother ran towards him with worry on his face.

"Izuna!" Madara was shocked to find his younger brother came to this place when he told him to not follow him.

Izuna and Tobirama stood beside their brothers' sides with grim faces. "What are they, aniki?" asked Tobirama while looking at these abnormal.

Hashirama looked at these humanoid creatures before back to Tobirama. "I don't know," he told the silver-haired man. "They suddenly appeared when I was talking with Madara about the peace between our clans."

"However, from their actions, I could conclude that they want to kill the two of us," added Madara.

Izuna's sharingan changed into Mangekyo before he uttered, "Amaterasu!" a massive black fire that was hot like a sun shot out from the eye towards the abnormal, successfully in killing half of them.

However, the survivors of Izuna's Amaterasu, were running towards Tobirama, intending to kill the silver-haired man. Before that happened, a massive Chinese dragon made from ice suddenly shot towards the abnormal that wanted to kill Tobirama and freeze them into ice. It did not stopped there, the dragon looked at the abnormal that had freeze into ice for a second before then let out a loud roar, destroying the ice into pieces, resulting with killing the abnormal inside of the ice.

The rest of the abnormal growled in anger when they realized what the appearance of the ice dragon meant for them. They were looking around until a sharp whistle caught their attention. They looked to the large tree on the right side and found the familiar figure of the hooded teenager sitting on the high branch.

"Shiroi Ookami," hissed one of the abnormal when it found out who had stopped them from killing these humans.

Shiranui smirked at the abnormal under him with a small smile and then with a flick of his hand, Hokkyokusei appeared in his right hand. It was true that these abnormal were not that THING, but at least he could resolve his frustration towards them.

"Shall we play now?" he asked the abnormal with a grin.

000

Tbc...

000


	3. Two

**_Previously_ **

_The rest of the abnormal growled in anger when they realized what the appearance of the ice dragon meant for them. They were looking around until a sharp whistle caught their attentions. They looked to the large tree on the right side and found the familiar figure of the hooded teenager sitting on the highest branch._

_“Shiroi Ookami,” hissed one of the abnormal when it found out who had stopped them from killing these humans._

_Shiranui smirked at the abnormal under him with a small smile and then with a flick of his hand, Hokkyokusei appeared in his right hand. It was true that these abnormal were not that THING but at least he could resolve his frustration towards them._

_“Shall we play now?” he asked the abnormal with a grin._

000

Tobirama was surprised to see Shiranui again after three weeks. His thought the white-haired teenager did not want to have anything with the Senju and the Uchiha, but with him here and helped them fighting against these humanoid creatures, he knew that even thought he looked aloof and cold, Shiranui cared about people and would help whomever that really in need.

“Hey, do not start daydreaming, Tobirama-san!” called Shiranui when he landed beside him.

Tobirama snapped awake from his mussing before glared at the white-haired teenager beside him. “I’m not daydreaming!” he exclaimed.

Shiranui only arched his eyebrow before with a swing of Hokkyokusei he summoned a murder of crows made from ice and sent them to ten abnormal so they could wound them or even freeze them into ice. He did not stop there, he put his left hand into the Seal of Confrontation and then put his hand to the ground, when he did that, the ground freeze and then created a single tower of ice spikes that impales the other group of abnormal.

At the display of his power over ice, Tobirama was in awe. He never met someone that had this kind of control over element, especially towards an element that was really rare to have in shinobi or kunoichi. However, this white-haired teenager could do it with ease and without any difficulty.

Shiranui then looked at Madara and then gave him an order, “Burn them!”

The older Uchiha looked at Shiranui for a moment before then created horse hand-seal and uttered, “Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!” after he said the name of his Jutsu, the older Uchiha expelled a massive fireball that covers the freezing abnormal in front of him.

Shiranui did not flinch or even looked disturb when the abnormal screaming in pain when the fire from Madara burn their bodies into ashes. For him as long he could protect innocents, he would gladly kill these abnormal without hesitation even if they were humans in the past.

In a blink of an eye, Shiranui raised Hokkyokusei to deflect the attack that came from the leader of these humanoid creatures. The white-haired Okami only stared at the last of Forsaken with cold indifferent look on his face before swiftly he swing the death scythe to the right side, the blade cut the Forsaken’s body even though not too deep for he successfully dodged the attack before it came in contact with his body.

“Oh...” now he was surprised, it looked as if there was a strong Forsaken in this group. This development made him felt giddy for it had been a very long time he had a decent fight against a strong Forsaken. “I never thought there will be some decent Forsaken in this group.”

The black-haired Forsaken only growled lowly at him and pulled his twin sword from its sheaths. “Why you always disturb my Master’s plan, Shiroi Ookami?!” he hissed at the white-haired Okami. “You’re a nuisance!”

Shiranui only arched his eyebrow when he heard those words and snorted in amusement. “Me? A nuisance?” he asked mockingly. “Do not make me laugh, I am not the one who decided to devour human’s soul or changes it into one of you.”

“They’re diseases that need to be exterminated from the face of the earth!” yelled the Forsaken to Shiranui. “They’re only going to contaminate this world with their sins and that’s disgusting!”

Tobirama and the others did not know what to say about the Forsaken’s words, but they could sense hatred towards the humanity in whole from the humanoid creature. Nothing could change his mind regarding about human race and he would do everything to make sure they went extinct from the face of the world.

Shiranui grasped the handle of Hokkyokusei with his two hands and said coldly, “You start to talk like that blasted sniffling child.”

The Forsaken growled in anger at the Okami, he knew who was Shiranui talking about and he did not like it. He and his comrades was not like that fallen son of Kami, they were the true son of Amatsu Mikaboshi, the God of Evil.

“We’re not like that fallen son of Kami!” yelled the Forsaken to Shiranui. “We’re the son of Amatsu Mikaboshi and we will make sure his dream of killing every human comes true!” he leaped towards Shiranui with his swords raised high.

Sparks were created when those sharp blades clashed against each other, making the fight looked like a deadly dance between two people. Shiranui dodged the sharp blade towards his face with bending backward and when his enemy was distracted, he slashed his right side before jumped away from the Forsaken.

The Forsaken closed the wound on his right side with his hand while glaring at Shiranui. He really hated this Okami, he always stick his nose into something that was not his problem!

“Why don’t you act like others Okami, Shiroi Ookami?” hissed the Forsaken to Shiranui. “Why you hell bent in sticking your nose into our problems? Don’t you have something else to do than sticking your nose into another person’s problems?”

Shiranui rested Hokkyokusei across his shoulder and chuckled coldly. “You want to know why I always stick my nose into all of your problems?” he crossed his arms. “It because it is the right thing to do,” he answered flatly.

The Forsaken scoffed at Shiranui’s words. “Don’t make me laugh, you Okami are the same, never care about mortals and love to see them suffer,” he hissed with a lot of malice in his voice, as if he experienced it at first hand.

While the Forsaken rambling around about how all Okami were selfish and nasty creatures, Shiranui sent his ice mana into the ground and right at the words ‘love to see them suffer’, the white-haired Okami activated the ice mana in the ground to create a single tower of ice spikes that not only impaled the Forsaken but freeze him too. When the Forsaken was impaled by the ice spikes, Shiranui charged his mana into his death scythe and then disappeared only to reappear once more with his back on the enemy.

Everyone in the clearing watched when lines started to appear on the Forsaken’s form and then the sound of cracking could be heard in that place, making them confused. Their answer soon answered when the Forsaken’s body broke into pieces so small that no one would realize it had been someone back then.

After sure there was no other Forsaken around, Shiranui dismissed Hokkyokusei back into the pocket dimension. He then turned around to look at the four brothers with his head tilted to the side a little.

“Now what all of you want to do now?” asked Shiranui towards those four. “Do you two still want to create a village for your two clans?” he pointed towards Hashirama and Madara.

“Yes,” it was Hashirama who answered Shiranui’s question. “We still want to create a village for our two clans.”

“Why?” asked Shiranui, crossing his arms with cold look on his face.

“Because we don’t want to send children to the battlefields,” answered Madara, “and because we’re tired to see our clans fight against each other just because the hate between our ancestors.”

Shiranui closed his eyes when he Madara’s explanation before then said, “Your ancestors never hate each other.” He knew his words would surprise them but he did not care.

“What do you mean by that?” asked Tobirama.

The white-haired Okami looked at Tobirama from the corner of his eyes before let a sly smile appeared on his face. “Just like what I had said, your ancestors never hated each other. What should they when they were siblings in the first place?” he told them.

Now that particular information was something the four brothers never knew about. They knew the ancestors of the Senju and the Uchiha were siblings, but to hear from someone that they never hated each other in the first place was mind-blowing.

Now Shiranui wanted to laugh when he saw the confusion on their faces when he told them that their ancestors never hated each other in the first place. That THING had made sure to erase the real relationship between brothers and the real reason why the older brother gained the Curse of Hatred in the first place. IT did this to make sure ITS plan could not be realized by someone.

“How could you be sure that our ancestors didn’t hate each other?” asked Madara suspiciously.

Shiranui gave them a wide grin full with amusement. “Well, I was there when they were born,” he answered bluntly and without losing the amusement-filled wide grin on his face.

“What?” Izuna exclaimed in disbelief. “There’s no way you can be there! Our ancestors lived a thousand years ago, so there’s no way you can be there.”

The white-haired Okami brushed his hair from his heterochromatic eyes before said, “I am older than I look.” After he said that, he disappeared in a swirl of snow, leaving the four brothers with many questions in their heads.

“What did he mean with his older than his look?” asked Izuna to the others.

Tobirama still looking at the spot where Shiranui had been standing, the words ‘I am older than I look’ was lingering in his mind. He had some suspiciousness that Shiranui was not a human but to hear those words was the nail in the coffin for him.

“Hashirama,” called Madara to the older Senju. “I think we need to stop our meeting today, we could talk about what we want to do later.”

Hashirama nodded in agreement. . “I agree with you, Madara, I think we need to stop our meeting today.” He then looked at his brother who only touched his shoulder and then two of them disappeared from the clearing in a flash.

Madara looked at Izuna and with a nod at each other; the two of them went back to their clan.

000

Now we could see Shiranui walked towards someplace that the shinobi in the Elemental Nations never touched it and then stopped in an empty field. Slowly the white-haired Okami raised his hand and then rip the air in front of him, creating a tear that would make everyone saw a place that was filled with so many flowers that were known as Bluebells.

After he walked inside and the tearing closed off behind him, Shiranui looked at the Bluebells field with a small smile on his face.

“You always love going to this place,” said someone’s voice towards Shiranui.

The white-haired Okami did not do anything when he realized that right now he was not alone in the flower field, he only smiled a little before answered, “Just call me a sentimental fool, Byakko.”

A man with platinum white hair and wearing white-black Chinese long robe jumped down from the tree where he had been. He landed beside Shiranui, who still looking at the Bluebell flowers in front of his eyes, and sat down on the ground.

Byakko did not say anything for a minute and after that he asked a question towards Shiranui, “So it’s there any particular reason why you create this particular forest, Shiranui?”

The white-haired Okami only closed his eyes and savouring the gentle wind the blowing across his face. The platinum-haired man only let out a small sigh when realized his fellow Okami was ignoring him at this moment. With another sigh he let himself fell backward so he could lying down on the ground the filled with Shiranui’s favourite flower.

“The reason why I create this forest because this is the most important place that I had in my human life,” answered Shiranui without opening his eyes. “This place is the line that will make sure I remember my humanity and does not start to act like the other Okami who think that human race is only a plaything that can be thrown away whenever they wanted.”

Byakko did not say anything at Shiranui’s words for he knew what the white-haired Okami said was true. The majority of Okami did not care about human race and let them to fend themselves, even when they knew in the future they would fight against a creature that had nearly the same level with the major Okami like Izanami, Izanagi, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, and Shiranui.

“You still remember at the time Amatsu Mikaboshi still free?” asked Shiranui suddenly towards Byakko.

Byakko closed his eyes and let out a small scoff. “How can I forget about that blasted Okami...” whispered the platinum-haired man, “...just because he was stronger than anyone else, it did not mean he had the right against our Father.” Shiranui still remembered the huge fight between Amatsu Mikaboshi and their Father, Kami, when that God of Evil wanted to take Kami’s Throne and made him the King of Heaven so he could exterminate all of humans from the planet of earth.

“And the most scaring thing when Kami asked the reason of why Amatsu Mikaboshi hated human race so much was...”

“ **Because I can,** ” finished Shiranui with the same tone of Amatsu Mikaboshi back then.

Byakko nodded. “Yes, because I can...” said the platinum-haired man. “What a frightening Okami, no remorse in his heart whenever he took innocent’s life. Even some of the battle hard Okami still cringe whenever they killed innocents just to make sure the balance still exists.”

The two of them then went into silent before Byakko decide to break the intense silent between the two of them.

“So, who do you think will find out this place first?” he asked Shiranui with a smirk on his face.

Shiranui glared at the tiger spirit for his question. “Why do you ask that kind of question?” he asked the tiger.

Byakko only smirked at Shiranui. “Don’t know, I have a feeling that one of those four will find this place,” he told him slyly.

From Byakko’s words he had a feeling that some of his friends would do something that going to change his life forever. With a sigh he decided to let them do what they wanted to do, it was only going to make him had a headache if he decided to stop them.

“I really do not understand why all of you intrigue with my life,” he told the tiger spirit. “Do not all of you have something to do than watching my personal life?” asked Shiranui to Byakko.

“We have something to do, Shiranui,” he told the white-haired Okami, “But we love to see your life, especially with your love life.”

Now Shiranui sighed in annoyance after Byakko said those words. If someone in the past told him that the gods were gossipers or meddlers, he would say he or she was crazy, but now after he had become an Okami he realized that they were a bunch of gossipers and meddlers, especially about love lives.

Byakko grinned when he saw the annoyed look on Shiranui and patted him on the head. “Don't worry, everything is going to be alright, Shiranui,” he told the white-haired Okami. “You have been alone for a very long time, so it’s time for you to have someone by your side.”

Shiranui scoffed at that and swiftly stood back on his feet. “In this world there is no one can stand beside me,” he told the tiger spirit. “They do not have an aura of alpha to placate my wolf side.” He looked at Byakko. “It looks like I will stay alone for the rest of my immortal life.” After he said that, Shiranui disappeared in a swirl of snow.

Byakko only smiled softly before disappeared in a swirl of wind.

000

Now we could see that right now Tobirama was in the library that belonged to the clan. He still felt intrigued with what Shiranui’s words ‘I am older than I look’, telling everyone back then that he was not a normal human. Maybe he was one of the mythology spirits that some of the elders loved to tell the children.

He closed another book with a sigh for in here he too did not find anything about a mythology spirit that could be associated with Shiranui. His musings was interrupted by the sound of someone or something knocked the library window. When he looked up to see who or what had disturbed him, he was surprised to find a small white bird perched on the windowsill. The two of them were staring at each other before the small white bird flew away, as if telling the silver-haired Senju to follow it.

Feeling intrigued Tobirama ran out from the library to follow the small white bird. He did not know why, but he had a feeling that the bird would lead him to the answer for his dilemma. He continued to follow the bird until he arrived in a forest that slightly far away from the Senju compound. He then stopped running when he arrived at a huge tree that shined with unnatural light, making it looked ethereal.

“Hello, big brother,” a soft voice could be heard from the top of the tree.

Tobirama looked up only to find a little girl with waist-length white hair and wearing blue female royalty kimono sitting on one of the tree branches, the small bird on her right shoulder.

“Who are you, little one?” asked Tobirama still looking at the girl, “and why you want me to come here?” if that bird was really belonged to her then it meant she wanted him to be here.

The girl tilted her head to the right slightly. “I want to see the man that has made big brother Shiranui start to show emotions after so long suppressing it...”

Tobirama perked up when the girl said that name. “So, Shiranui is your big brother?” he asked the girl.

The girl swung her feet playfully. “He isn’t my true big brother, but he always there for us, the newborn spirits,” she explained to Tobirama.

‘Spirit?’ thought Tobirama at the girl’s words. ‘Is this mean the girl is a spirit and Shiranui too?’ he looked at the smiling girl. “Are you really a spirit?” he asked her.

The girl stopped swinging her feet at Tobirama’s question. “My name is Kotori, I’m a bird spirit,” she explained with a smile on her face.

Tobirama was silent at the answer. This was unexpected, when he first met with Shiranui, he thought he was only a civilian that had power that could rival a shinobi, but now after he heard the girl’s words, he realized that Shiranui was in a different level than he previously thought.

“You’re nice, big brother,” said Kotori while playing with birds near her.

“Huh?” now Tobirama was confused.

“You make big brother smiles,” she said seriously. “I like you.” She then pushed one of the white birds of her to go to Tobirama. “She will lead you to big brother if you want.”

Tobirama looked at the white bird that floating in front of him before back at the girl, only to find she had disappeared from the tree. With a sigh he looked back at the bird and then commanded it to lead him to where Shiranui was at this moment.

000

Meanwhile Shiranui at this moment was lying down on the meadow that filled with bluebell flowers. He had decided to go back to his bluebells meadow after helping his followers, the Inuzuka clan, finding three clan children that had disappeared for a month.

Thankfully when Shiranui found the lost children, they were still alive and safe. He too found out who had decided to capture those children and was bristled in anger when he realized they were some crazies that wanted to gain immortality from their so-called god with sacrificing humans.

He did not understand why humans wanted to gain immortality when in truth immortality was only going to bring pain for the ones that were blessed by it. Became an immortal was a pain in the ass and if someone asked him that he was fortunate for gained it, he would kick that person to the moon via his foot.

He blinked his heterochromatic eyes when a familiar white bird landed on his chest. He knew from the moment his eyes landed on the bird, it was Kotori’s familiar and now the question was why she sent her familiar to his place?

The sound of a branch snapped made Shiranui to rise up and turned to where the sound coming from. His heterochromatic eyes were wide with disbelief when he saw Senju Tobirama was the one who had made the sound. How could he be here when Shiranui had made sure no human could find this place?

He blinked his eyes when the bird on his shoulder chirped happily. Ah, it looked like Kotori was the one who had guide Tobirama to his secret place. Well, if the girl trusted the silver-haired man, who he was to object. With that in his mind, Shiranui crossed his arms in front of his chest and gazed at Tobirama with half-lidded eyes.

Tobirama blinked rapidly to make the black spots in his eyes disappeared and after they had disappeared, he was surprised to find out that right now he was now in a strange but beautiful place. He at this moment was in a meadow that filled with blue-violet coloured flowers.

“Welcome to my bluebells meadow, Tobirama-san,” the familiar voice of Shiranui made the silver-haired man to look to his right.

There he found Shiranui sitting on a rock with his legs crossed against each other and his arms crossed across his chest while looking at him with half-lidded eyes. The twin blue crystal bells that attached on his chair were chimed softly because of the soft wind in the meadow.

“So, how do you find this place, Tobirama-san?” asked Shiranui, still with half-lidded eyes.

Tobirama coughed a little before telling Shiranui how he found this place. He told the white-haired teen that he met with a little girl with a name Kotori that lend him one of her bird familiars as his guide. He watched when the expressionless face of Shiranui changed to annoyed when he retold his story to him.

Shiranui rested his right elbow on top of his crossed knees and put his chin on the palm of his right hand. “Now you have found me, what are you going to do, Tobirama-san?” he asked the silver-haired Senju.

There was a lot of thing that Tobirama wanted to ask Shiranui, but he had a feeling the white-haired teen would not answer some or even all of them. So, with that in his mind, he decided to do another thing besides asking the white-haired teen some questions.

“I want to know about you,” he stated calmly.

The Okami’s heterochromatic eyes were wide with disbelief when he heard those words.

000

Tbc...

000


End file.
